


巴拿马

by Dnjungle



Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics, awkward sex positions, healthy amount of description of violence, s02e05 Panama meeting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle
Summary: 研究控制狂菲利克斯的投机行为及后果Félix discovered Pacho’s interest towards Amado by the end of the meeting. He didn’t leave right away. Instead, he proposed that Pacho and Amado should have a private chat.His scheme backfired pretty quickly.
Relationships: Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo, Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera/Amado Carrillo Fuentes, Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/Amado Carrillo Fuentes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	巴拿马

**Author's Note:**

> 没有Hattie就没有这篇。深夜和我互立割腿肉的血誓，在我蒙圈的时刻支持我，还有对毒枭纯洁的爱——我不会忘记这种革命友谊！

“我喜欢了解帮我运货的人”是菲利克斯听到的最后一句话。

从发现盖拉不会赴约的那刻起，菲利克斯就在肩胛骨间体会到了与巴拿马潮湿的热风截然相反的冷意。这种境地即刻触发了他比常人更为极端的反应机制。停滞不前和死亡无异，他的生意必须前进一步，那个狗娘养的马塔莫罗斯人阻止不了他。这是菲利克斯愿意做任何事挽回局面的时刻，玛利亚无数次劝诫他不要让这种魔鬼的习性占据上风，他无话可说，因为站在最高处俯视敌人的残肢断体的快感只有他一个人最清楚。

帕丘·埃雷拉那毫不掩饰的幸灾乐祸的嘴脸让菲利克斯一阵阵想吐。阿尔·卡彭？那家伙不是死于淋病梅毒之类的脏东西吗？

待到眼前的毒蛇吐着信子表演完毕，菲利克斯已经迫不及待想要离开。胃开始隐隐作痛，而他想不起有没有把药带在身边。就在他幻想着用烟灰缸砸烂这做作的漂亮脸蛋时，脸蛋的主人突然转向阿马多，露出只能被菲利克斯形容为肆无忌惮的笑容，语调则从嘶嘶作响的威慑骤然变得柔和起来（在场的其他人也纷纷注意到了这一转变），像一个不协和音程，某一人杯子里的冰突然发出“咔嚓”一声。菲利克斯低头瞄了一眼，所有人都在喝干的威士忌，不禁在心里微笑起来。原来，他是听到了自己血管中冰封的血液慢慢解冻的声音。

烟塞进口袋，他站起来的动作可以称得上轻快。帕丘慢慢悠悠地起身，夹克扣子归位，衣襟理好，这一套动作完成后才伸出手来与菲利克斯官方地一握。菲利克斯抓住这个机会向前一步，凑到帕丘的左耳边，远离沙发上探究的视线，召唤了孤注一掷的意志力，为了看这个石柱般挺拔的男人倒下的样子：“你想和阿马多单独聊聊吗？”

帕丘的手僵硬地停在一个上行的位置，一秒后缓缓落下。松开手时，菲利克斯十分确定对方的手心立刻变得潮湿了。帕丘的手最终停在夹克的扣子上，戴戒指的小拇指摩挲着衣物表面。菲利克斯克制住微笑的冲动，确信帕丘的做的表面功夫就像洪水当前泥土做的堤坝那样迅速崩溃了。果然，帕丘转身礼貌地请好奇的亲信和安保人员先走一步。阿马多以为自己也是被遣散的一员，正要跟着往外走，被菲利克斯猛地拉回来。菲利克斯此刻根本没想好该用怎样的语气跟阿马多解释这件事，担心阿马多领会不了帕丘笑中的含义，声音就不自觉地变成了命令：“去说服他中止和那个老混球的协议。这是我们最后的机会。想想我们的帝国，成功就在眼前。没有卡利的支持，海湾是不可能与我们抗衡的……”

阿马多困惑地看着他，手在空中比划了几下，嘴唇动着，可能在说“你疯了”，菲利克斯沉浸在自己的演讲里不以为意。

帕丘岩浆般粘稠的声音在房间另一头响起，打断了短暂的混乱局面：“让我搞清楚这件事，米格尔·安赫尔，你是不是像那些死人一样，以为我是软弱的人？”

“恰恰相反。我认为你足够聪明，懂得三思而后行。我仅仅是想给你一个三思的机会，”菲利克斯挺直腰板，极力销售帕丘和他在同一阵线的观点，“我听说……胡安·内波穆塞诺·盖拉是个善于用刀的好厨子，一个老派的爱国主义者。说不定哪一天这把刀就会插在你和你合伙人的后背上。”

帕丘摇摇头，“在我的印象里，你背后捅刀的历史可是和你的‘帝国’一样久远……可惜，我没能结识你以前的合伙人。他们在监狱里一定有很多话想说，比如——该怎么提防你。”

菲利克斯却像是没听见这番指控一样摆了摆手，“你说你的合伙人相信你，那么我就相信你能回去说服他们撤回这个错误决定。70吨货物我们运得了，也只有我们运得了。盖拉必须出局。”

帕丘眯着眼，不可置信地笑了。走回沙发旁边，阿马多无所适从的脸几乎激起他的玩心：“我非常、非常迷惑，你为什么选择跟从这个自恋的狂人？他明知道我们清楚他的每个小动作，还在假装自己手上有任何谈判的筹码。你不觉得好笑吗？”

阿马多纠集起一个难受的笑容，转向菲利克斯求助，却发现他的老板正盯着桌上的烟灰缸出神。想起菲利克斯和烟灰缸的历史，他终于意识到，放任菲利克斯和他的愤怒不管，恨意早晚会发展成难以收拾的局面。

他的犹豫似乎耗尽了帕丘的耐心：“我看也是。回见。”压力当前，阿马多无意识地握住帕丘等在空中的手，吐出一直在他脑海里回响的那个词：“筹码。”

帕丘挑眉。菲利克斯给自己倒了点酒，在二人的沉默中一饮而尽。抿了抿嘴，口腔的湿润似乎又启动了菲利克斯的伶牙俐齿程序。他把手搭在阿马多肩膀上，注意到帕丘的目光像猫科动物一样紧紧跟随着他的手，就在说话时抬起了下巴，也不急于展示一个得体的姿态了：“阿马多的意思是，如果你心意已决，我们在就在各自回家的路上了，不是吗？”

帕丘轻易地被他放肆的态度激怒了，眼睛里是熟悉的残忍。菲利克斯补充道：“你或许是我遇到过的最有威慑力的人之一，我给你这点。但是，一天结束后，我们思考什么影响着我们的决定时，会不会有遗憾？会不会想，如果我放下一点防备，如果我不那样揣测别人对我的看法，也许我会做出更正确的决定？埃雷拉先生，在这个行当里，维系我们的一定不是肤浅的对快乐的追求，而是尊重和忠诚。我的朋友阿马多，”他捏了捏阿马多结实的肩膀，嘴上说着朋友，手里却像摆弄一块和生命无关的肉，“阿马多最懂得如何表达对你的尊重和对我的忠诚，对不对？”

听着最后一句显然是导向自己的话，阿马多表现得像是一个眉头紧锁的木桩。

帕丘像是听见世界上最滑稽的事一样大笑起来，脸都笑得有些泛红：“阿马多·卡里约·弗恩特斯，今天之后你要是还能保持对他的忠诚，监狱将算得上是你最好的结局。”端起桌上的酒，帕丘的笑声闷在酒杯里，变成“吃吃”的气声。

菲利克斯正要开口，被阿马多抢了先：“如果进监狱能替米格尔摆平一桩麻烦，我没什么不愿意的。”话一出口，阿马多就后悔了。他不该在不经许可的情况下把菲利克斯拉进他的单人任务里。他甚至不会在二人独处时这样叫菲利克斯的名字，这个普普通通的名字轻触着上颚像是诘问他卑微的私心。

帕丘品味着酒的寒凉味道，突然回头看着他们，正巧瞥见菲利克斯不自在地把手从阿马多肩上拿下来揣进兜里。他张开嘴，评论似乎又被这意外发现吓了回去。他想起小时候看见父亲和陌生女人在客厅交媾时女人看向他的眼神，那种目击别人最羞耻一刻本身的羞耻感。发现菲利克斯·加亚多，墨西哥毒品行业的独裁君主，和他的飞行员之间有说不清的关系或许冲击力更大。不管这关系怎么定义，帕丘都需要一套新策略——这之前他要对付的是雇主和雇员，一种条件极其简单的忠诚；现在他面对的是一对地下情人，更不要说其中一人竟然带着另一人来参加重要会议。这种亲密而悬而不决的关系必然是两个极端：坚不可摧，或是不堪一击。他决定先从菲利克斯下手：

“——我真是小瞧了你，米格尔·安赫尔。告诉我，你们墨西哥人是不是都像你这样分不清生意和游戏的界限？还是只有你一个人不知分寸？”

菲利克斯嘴里含着烟，手上却打不着火。几次尝试之后，他把烟拿在手里像念珠一样撵着：“你永远不会明白我们的关系。”

帕丘观察着菲利克斯似乎从不放松的眉头。他不会褒奖和下属通奸的举动，尽管他自己也做过，并这样发展他的信徒。他对菲利克斯没有丝毫的同情。他把保持自我看作人生真谛。今时今日他的成就的根基，从未掺入欺骗的杂质。家庭和自我只能选其一，对于有些人来说或许可以两全，但帕丘一直把他们看作投机主义者。菲利克斯偏偏是投机主义者中最聪明也最恶劣的一种。看到一个深陷困境同时手握大权的人羞耻的模样，帕丘只能想到正是因为这样的人存在于世上，才会有无助的人被同样的羞耻吞没。

帕丘吞下一口酒，心里的不快没有被浇灭，反而更旺盛的燃烧着。阿马多在他身旁如黑色幽灵一般徘徊，让他想起一种黯淡的、在灯光下含有银鱼状阴影的石头。他起初只是看中了阿马多的外表，严肃、专注和有限的忧郁构成的男性气质让他着迷。可是同时严重缺乏冒险精神的矛盾体让他宁愿全然否认这种吸引力。菲利克斯却捕捉到了。机遇对于菲利克斯而言恐怕就像血液对于鲨鱼。也许和阿马多的关系也只是另一个投机的结果？他隐约这样期待着，像在电视前看滑雪项目时期待雪山崩塌。

“我们墨西哥人擅长分区工作。”阿马多突兀地说，赢得了另外两人的注目。“一边操纵飞机、一边玩填字游戏，我很擅长，”他突然带着一种与兄弟相处的随和谦逊向帕丘靠近。帕丘放下酒杯，目光一刻也不放过面前一身黑衣的人。“一边打盹、一边看地图，我很擅长，”阿马多很近，他不得不低头确认男人的笑容，直到——“一边对我的老板忠诚，一边对他不忠，我也很擅长……”

帕丘一动不动地看着阿马多，均匀的吐息落在阿马多鼻子上。后者以为他走错了棋，犹疑地看向远处菲利克斯的位置。菲利克斯是引诱和说服的大师，比他更适合这份工作。他刚刚紧张地退后一步，就被帕丘揪住领子拉近，一下子跌进香水和酒构成的诡秘气息里。帕丘的嘴唇很有力地含着他的上唇，让他一时间不知道该如何回应。他从没亲过比自己高的人，帕丘的手不小心勾住了他的头发，搞得他头皮生疼，另一只手从领子转移到了腰部让他退无可退，一切都提醒着他事情已然脱离掌控。

这是菲利克斯要求的。私底下，他不必服从菲利克斯的所有命令——他们在一起时这样规定过。但他知道菲利克斯是个无常的混蛋，卡利集团的事在他眼里必定是公事，即使涉及脱裤子也改变不了什么。他服从。以前他服从很多人，现在他服从一个。这比从前要容易，他只需要为一双眼睛表演。这双眼睛有时甚至让他感到满足，但那不重要，自我的轮廓在他身上已经远远没有年轻时那样清晰了。母亲教导他“没有自我的人会活得更好”，他一直记在心里，并不断更新对这句话的认识。这一刻，菲利克斯的意志是他的“自我”，为了自己活得更好，他会非常投入地回吻帕丘·埃雷拉。说到底，他是为了自己。

他也确实做到了投入。能说会道的人都有灵活的嘴，阿马多深有体会。帕丘和菲利克斯最大的区别是，帕丘似乎更胸有成竹，因此不在细节上企图胜人一筹。帕丘张开嘴享受阿马多的冒进，两手都转移到了他的背部，隔着衬衫轻易就能感觉到那细致的手心传来的热度。有些焦虑的阿马多希望能有更多进展顺利的迹象，便环住帕丘的腰，帮他把西装外套脱下来，同时轻轻用跨部顶撞他，试探他的反应。

他们亲热的时候菲利克斯就在远处，甚至在沙发找了位置坐下，有一搭没一搭地抽烟喝酒。帕丘的手已经爬进了阿马多的领子里。察觉到阿马多时不时瞄一眼菲利克斯的位置，他中断势头正佳的吻，有些过分响亮地说：“怎么样？喜欢我们的表演吗？”心跳几乎要影响他的微笑了。他站在阿马多身后环着他的肩膀，手在黑色衬衫之下捏着他的胸肌，并且愈发喜欢这个手感。

菲利克斯头也不抬，对着酒杯说：“非常享受。”随后迅速把烟灭掉，整只手都要戳进烟灰缸里。他起身绕到沙发另一头，一边朝门口走，一边头也不回地说，听起来有点恼火：“你们继续，我的日程上刚多了协调运输七十吨的可卡因，有事到我的房间找我。”

此时帕丘黏着的嗓音仿佛蜈蚣一般搔着他的耳道，让他打了个哆嗦：“等等，米格尔·安赫尔。那是什么味道？你的香水？太阳？还是……哦，是嫉妒。”帕丘轻笑起来，“你浑身都散发着嫉妒的臭味。多么沁人心脾。”

菲利克斯转过身，抱起手肘，阿马多立刻从他的语气中听出了即将陷某人于不义时的故作轻松：“我？嫉妒？上次我感到嫉妒还是——72年。”

帕丘饶有兴趣地问：“72年发生了什么？”

“我的教子过生日，我发觉他的父亲比起我更爱他。”

帕丘点点头，依旧依靠在阿马多身上，显然对菲利克斯双手奉上的脆弱感到满意：“你的教子，想必已经不在我们身边了？”

阿马多的肩膀紧了紧，帕丘一定察觉到了。得到菲利克斯肯定的反应后，帕丘用下巴指了指沙发：“你为什么不找个风景好的位置坐下，我和阿马多——”他的舌尖动了一下，像是在调试仪器一样测试这个名字的动力，“还有很多话要说。他看起来很需要你的协助。”他亲了一下阿马多的颈侧，伸手去解那些同为墨色的扣子，它们隐蔽在衣服中间并不好找。阿马多推开他的手，自己一把将衬衫从头顶拽下来，扔在沙发上。帕丘用目光默默赞赏他裸露的肌体，也将自己的衬衫脱下来放在一边。

菲利克斯翘着腿点上了一根新的烟，这次像是换了个人一样盯着帕丘脊柱的弧线。帕丘享受了一会儿这样的注视，最终不得不再次从和阿马多的相互抚摸中分神，语气接近质问：“你想从中得到什么？”

菲利克斯无辜地耸耸肩，刚想说话，就被帕丘伸手打断：“不，你不只是想让我改变主意。你知道我不会收回已经做出的决定。这是关于……赢回你的脸面。”说完他捧住阿马多的脸，拇指抚摸着男人唇边的法令纹，在菲利克斯的凝视中继续说：“让我被你的玩物迷住，你以为这样就可以踩在我头顶上。当我选择尊重他时，你又假装嫉妒来左右我的想法……你们两个计划过？不，不可能。你们以前干过这个？”

菲利克斯吐出一口烟，手搭在沙发靠背上打着节奏。阿马多低下头叹了口气，帕丘的视线一直跟着他，直到他露出破绽。

“原来，”帕丘意图言语伤人时总是带上孩子般残酷的笑脸，“这里的感觉不是相互的。哦……阿马多，那一定不容易。看着他娶了新的女人，知道他不会给你任何回应。”阿马多挣脱他的束缚退后一步，却发现帕丘佯装同情时更为伤人。帕丘眨了眨眼：“可是你还跟着他，你别无选择，像条货真价实的、可悲的狗，直到他眼都没眨就把你像个妓女一样送给了我。”

“不，不是你说的这样。”阿马多结结巴巴地辩解道。

帕丘带着一脸悲悯环住他，嘴唇抵在他的额头上，像是要把接下来的话注射进他脑子里：“好好看看他，嗯？那张沙发上坐着的不过是披着一部人皮的机器，除了燃烧的野心以外什么都感觉不到。”

菲利克斯嗤笑一声：“继续说。试试这部机器能不能感觉得到愤怒。”

帕丘看起来非常愉快：“给你一个证明自己的机会如何？”

此时屋里的三个人都有各自的算计。菲利克斯查看手表。四点半，阳光依然执着地透过窗帘在室内提升温度，而他是当下穿得最多的人。他想开窗透透气，但他心里非常清楚接下来要发生什么，开窗是最愚蠢的事。即使这样，他还是点点头，灭掉他自己也数不清的第几只烟，交换了一下双腿的位置。他听见自己问“行。怎么证明？”

下一秒帕丘利落地解开了阿马多的皮带。皮带被从裤眼抽出的声音让菲利克斯颈边的皮肤一紧——他没准备好来这个，他不介意疼痛，他只是不喜欢受制于人的感觉。皮带被交还到阿马多手上，帕丘轻快地说：“去把他的手绑在背后。”

阿马多看向菲利克斯，用眼神征求他的同意。菲利克斯脑子里那根极端的神经再次活跃了起来。情形越是危险，他的杀戮欲望越强烈。这一次，他甚至感觉到自己的阴茎动了一下。他迫不及待地想让帕丘认输，这种病态的求胜心理带来的肾上腺素的冲击比性交本身更为猛烈。他不能显露自己的兴奋，于是他不置可否地点点头，表现出恰到好处的为难，缓缓站起身来，把西装留在沙发上，转过身去，双手绕到背后抱住手肘。

看不见背后的情形，阿马多的声音突然在他耳边响起时，他的颤抖差点暴露了他的跃跃欲试：“你这样会很累，只绑手腕就行……”

菲利克斯无奈地笑了。这就是阿马多，他毫不意外，这个男人总是在找捷径和安全出口，玩牌时能出千则绝不好好打，即使在床上也采取皆大欢喜的策略，从不逾越。这种品质在这一行可以很吃得开，但菲利克斯喜欢所有人都和他自己一样：对前进有毫无偏差的狂热。而阿马多这样的人多半不会理解将筹码全部推进池子里时那种头皮发麻的快乐。

“他知道自己的极限，就那么绑。别太松了，不然他会更累。”帕丘有些不耐烦地打断他们。

阿马多迟疑了一下，还是照办了。他将皮带一圈一圈环绕在菲利克斯包裹着衬衣的小臂上，双手都不像是自己的。为了找到最近的扣眼，他狠下心，终于将皮带扣得很紧。菲利克斯似乎已经感觉到了不适，动了动肩膀和手腕，确认真的没有退路，便转过身来看着帕丘：“你就这点本事？”

帕丘耸耸肩，招手让阿马多过去。阿马多猝不及防地和帕丘的胸膛撞在一起，被新的吻包围。他感觉得到帕丘全新的热情，也积极回应起来。说他没幻想过这样的菲利克斯是骗人的，捆绑老板的过程就让他硬了起来。帕丘一定感觉到了，用大腿磨蹭着他。他喜欢帕丘周身的感觉，就像是一种汁液有毒的奇绝花卉，让人不得不小心翼翼地触碰，连呼吸都收敛起来。他的手在帕丘裤子的上缘摸索，不确定该怎么取悦他。帕丘捉住他的手，帮他一路向下停在臀部。感觉到帕丘的嘴角贴着他的脸颊弯了起来，他才大胆地抓住那充满活力的臀部肌肉，向自己的方向压紧，将他们亢奋的阴茎困在跨部中间。

阿马多好奇帕丘在多少个人身上实验过才练就了如今解腰带的功力——这个高个男人以狂妄的姿态把阿马多的手送进了自己不知何时松开的裤子里，还在他的耳边告解一般小声说：“我很好奇你的嘴还能干什么。”阿马多正沉迷于手中陌生阴茎的高热触感，便感觉到肩膀上的一阵压力。他就那么跪了下去，此时他脑子里有很多形容闪过，但不包括自尊一词。这下帕丘勃起一半的阴茎就在他的视平线上，他反而开始重新考虑自己“不忠”的言论。他下意识看向菲利克斯的方向，帕丘把手轻轻搭在他脑后，提醒他：“你可以一直看着他，我现在只想要你的嘴。”

阿马多琢磨着“现在”一词包含的暗示，大腿肌肉都因为发力和兴奋颤抖起来。他真的不该有这样的反应，起码不能在菲利克斯面前，羞愧险些战胜欲望。菲利克斯有个新婚妻子，他们也没约法三章，但他稍微站在一个控制狂的位置想想就能明白——有的界限是不能越过的。他得到的命令是当一把武器，而不是享受暗杀的过程。果然，菲利克斯靠在沙发上，手依然困在背后，眼睛像是一潭死水，嘴抿成一条线。如果不是胸膛还在起伏，会被误以为是一座皱着眉的雕像。这是非常危险的征兆，只有在算计和恨意并驾齐驱的时候，他才会露出这种神情。阿马多想知道他在恨什么，又不确定自己能承受得住答案。

他抬起头，长发顺着帕丘温柔的指尖滑动。帕丘努了努嘴，阴茎调皮地在阿马多的鼻子上蹭了蹭。回看菲利克斯，还是那副债主的模样。阿马多在心里笑了笑，伸出舌头润湿整根阴茎，之后再放进嘴里，这还是菲利克斯教的。帕丘的手指在他脑后抽动了一下，却也不催促他。阿马多把手放在帕丘的大腿上，才发现男人和他一样激动难耐。

阿马多到现在还会因为另一个人的阴茎在他口中慢慢变硬而感到惊喜。这是件能带来无限成就感的事。可是平时菲利克斯喜欢让他的床伴得到器物一般被使用的体验。想到菲利克斯的爱总是伴随着种种附加条件——“你的嘴有不错的形状”，“我和丹妮埃拉打算一起养育孩子”，“想想我们的帝国……”——他就加倍地想讨好帕丘，即使这怎么看都是与敌人私通。

帕丘的舌头一直在顶着上牙床运动，上半身到胯部的弧线像是一件艺术品。他调整了一下呼吸，看样子根本不打算把阴茎从阿马多湿热的喉咙里拿出来，含糊地挑衅道：“嫉妒了吗，米格尔·安赫尔？”

菲利克斯一本正经地摇摇头：“阿马多，你没怎么尽力啊。”

帕丘笑得直接从阿马多嘴里滑出来。他低头用拇指擦干跪坐的男人嘴角的唾液，送到自己嘴里舔了舔：“他每天都这么对你吗？没有贬低你的意思，我的朋友，可要是换做我——我是忍受不了当牛做马还要被指指点点的生活。我有个主意。”

阿马多眨了眨眼，揉了揉自己酸痛的下巴。他刚认识帕丘没多久就学明白了——帕丘总是有个主意。帕丘的主意通常都包含一个得意的帕丘和一地尸体。在帕丘专注于让菲利克斯惨败的时候，阿马多才得以幸存。他不清楚自己是怎么来到中立区的，也许就像往常一样——没有人提防老好人阿马多。

“告诉我，阿马多，你们操过多少次了？”

阿马多非常清楚这个问题的答案以及菲利克斯有多不喜欢讨论自己异常的性欲，不回答或许更为明智。

帕丘点点头：“那就是数不清？很好。”他蹲下来与阿马多对视，而他形状柔美的棕色眼睛里的狂热突然让阿马多开始觉得，这场较量没有中立区。“——你们一定非常熟悉对方的身体。有没有这样一件事……能削平他的棱角——”

“——你要是这么好奇我的弱点就自己过来找。”菲利克斯哼了一声，“我可以提前告诉你，我没有。”

这可是谎话，阿马多皱起眉头。但开口的人是菲利克斯，空城计的大师，他一定有办法坐在围城里说出一条路，除非他宁愿……

帕丘露出不敢苟同的表情：“我有现成的经验在手，有什么必要再跟你磨合？阿马多，你为什么不过去演示给我看？我们这个行当不好做，我想知道你平时是怎么帮他排解压力的。”

排解压力？阿马多心想，那是女人的工作。菲利克斯从不找他“排解压力”。具体地说，菲利克斯从不在缺少目的的情况下向他打开腿。受到欺骗的次数多了，即使菲利克斯表现出享受的痕迹，阿马多依然保持着对彼此都安全的心理距离。这是他擅长的工作。有时候他也会想自己是不是值得更多，是不是终于走到了可以松一口气的位置。比如那次菲利克斯用夹着烟的手环着他的脖子骑着他，直到射在他胸前的时候，他会让自己的思绪和烟雾一起漂浮一会儿。仅仅是有时候。

帕丘向他伸出手，把他从地上拉起来，像是会读心一样在他耳边呢喃：“这是你应得的，想想他对待你的态度，想想你的付出和回报是如何不成正比，难道你相信忠诚和爱是没有条件的？”。

阿马多终于忍不住笑出声来。他本以为帕丘是比菲利克斯更难以预测亦更真诚的动物。到头来他们都是一样的，连操纵他的方式都那么相似。归根结底，一个没有“自我”的人感受不到真正的失望和逆反情绪。这个认知对他来说是有害的，在这一瞬间他被一种无力感俘获了，意识到无论服从谁的命令都不能全然避免伤害。菲利克斯在沙发上抗议着，帕丘的手在他的后背上催促着，他看向头顶设计繁复的吊灯，反射着阳光的样子像极了迷宫。

他有种哼歌的冲动，早上在收音机里听到的何塞·何塞在他脑中响起。他有时候还会想他的人生绝不能过成什么伤心情歌。他大步走到菲利克斯跟前，开始脱被束缚之人的裤子。菲利克斯任由他摆弄，甚至露出鄙夷的笑容。他跪在地上一边为他脱鞋，一边逼自己诚心诚意地道歉：“对不起啊，老大。我们，”他压低了声音，“不是有求于人吗？”

菲利克斯也不气恼，还帮他把另一只鞋甩到一边：“没关系，我早就知道你会背叛我。”

阿马多叹了口气，拿他的消极进攻没办法。为什么他非要把事情说得这么戏剧化，整件事明明是他的主意。

最后菲利克斯只剩下一件敞开的衬衫还挂在身上。帕丘端端正正坐在他左边，除了赤裸的上半身和敞开的腰带，似乎免除了情欲的痕迹，正热切地打量着菲利克斯搭在小腹上的阴茎。菲利克斯的喉咙动了动，竟然把左脚搭在帕丘的大腿上，借势往帕丘的方向转了个身，身下的入口因此短暂地暴露出来。阿马多心里一紧，菲利克斯不可能不知道他是如何为这种姿态着迷。他草草舔了舔食指和中指，握住菲利克斯的大腿，手便被帕丘截住。让我帮你，他说。

紧接着他的指关节就被帕丘含进了嘴里。那是种让人晕眩的美丽触感，帕丘的舌头在他关节处粗糙的皮肤上和指缝间来回游走，牙齿微微磨着虎口的位置，胡须则跟着嘴唇在无名指上打转，引起一阵痒意，很快又被舌头抚平。从未有人为阿马多做过这个，他的整只手臂都因兴奋而麻痹，只能盯着帕丘颤抖的睫毛看。等到帕丘终于放过他时，他感觉自己的整个存在就只剩下一只亮晶晶的手和一根勃起的阴茎。帕丘咬着嘴唇对着菲利克斯笑了：“我的一点礼物。担心他伤了你。哦。”他瞄着菲利克斯的略有反应的阴茎，“原来不是机器。”

菲利克斯明显紧张起来，眉毛之间的沟壑更深了，不过他没放弃，脚踩在帕丘的胯间：“原来你也不是。”

阿马多掐着菲利克斯的腰把他往沙发边缘拽了一下，覆盖着帕丘唾液的手指一鼓作气挤进他身体里。这是菲利克斯喜欢的程序，没有废话和再做商量的余地，温柔的举动反而会伤害他扭曲的自尊。菲利克斯缩紧了腹部又迅速逼迫自己放松以避免进一步的疼痛。帕丘凑过来，想找到更好的视角，就一只手掰开菲利克斯的大腿，另一只手扶住他的睾丸和阴茎往小腹的方向提。这个动作使菲利克斯被衬衫遮掩了一半的胸膛猛烈起伏起来，帕丘笑得更灿烂了。现在两个人都清晰地看到了菲利克斯紧紧含着两根手指的洞，阿马多就心领神会地赶紧动作起来。发觉手中的阴茎愈发萎靡不振，帕丘索性抓住阿马多的手腕帮他往正确的位置送。菲利克斯咬牙抵抗骨盆间越来越明显的快感，却控制不住肌肉收紧的频率。阿马多的手腕被帕丘的大手禁锢着，手指被炙热的肠道内部推挤，跪在地上的膝盖开始打颤。唾液越来越少，在两个人的合力作用下，菲利克斯泛红的入口被操得慢慢向内凹陷。帕丘抓住这个机会火上浇油，另一只手带着恶意搓弄菲利克斯的阴茎。阿马多眯起眼睛，几乎丧失了观看的勇气，只能用余光撇着帕丘用不友善的力道把菲利克斯的包皮拉上拉下，引起后者的痛喘。

菲利克斯在痛楚中勃起的样子同样感染着帕丘。他情不自禁地把脸凑到菲利克斯胸前，用牙把他碍事的衬衣拨到一边，在他的胸肌上玩乐地咬了一口，然后细细地亲吻留下咬痕的位置，再漫不经心地转移到起立的乳头。

“停下。”菲利克斯开口，故作镇定道：“我改主意了。把我解开。”

忙碌的二人都停下看着他，帕丘的嘴唇和菲利克斯遭受虐待的胸口是同样的鲜红。帕丘用大拇指抹了抹嘴，对尚未收手的阿马多说：“行了，你听见你的老板说什么了。”

阿马多闭上眼摇摇头，比起违抗更像是企图找回一点理智。他把手慢慢地抽出来，眼睛不受控地盯着那圈肌肉无法完全闭合的样子，他的身体立刻想念起那里的热度。他在裤子上擦擦手，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇：“事情是，我们都已经开始了，老大，是你让我——”

菲利克斯一脚踹在他的肩膀上，双手在背后紧张地摸索皮带的搭扣。

帕丘及时扶住阿马多，转身一把将菲利克斯狠狠按回沙发上，嬉皮笑脸地说：“你在害怕什么？这又不是一场政变，他只是——比起承受你的虐待，更想操你一顿。如果我猜的没错，他是你现在没有落得孤家寡人的原因。他值得奖赏，你不觉得吗？”

菲利克斯想用目光在阿马多毫无愧意的脸上烧出个洞来：“这是你最后的机会，把我放开。”

“你最好安静一点，除非你想我的人闯进来看见你现在的样子。”帕丘戳了戳他乱动的肩膀。

阿马多感觉自己有必要为他们的初衷说两句：“老大……老大你听我说完，如果我们现在离开，胡安·内波穆塞诺——”

菲利克斯不顾帕丘的警告大喊起来：“——你他妈没听见这个狗娘养的说这件事早他妈没有转圜余地了吗？！”

守卫果然注意到了屋内的骚动，领航人令人毛骨悚然的嗓音在门外响起，询问是否一切都好。

帕丘缓缓地把脸转向门的方向，沉着地说：“你们去休息一个小时。我们还有事要谈。”

安静了一阵子后，领航人回答：“好的老大，我们会在楼下酒吧。”

房间里的三个人沉默地注视着彼此，直到帕丘开口：“你们都听见了。从现在起你们有一个小时的时间说服我回心转意。赶紧开始吧。”

“你的话没有任何分量可言。”菲利克斯冷冷地说。

“你说得对，我只是意识到你需要一个情境才能放松下来。”

“这个狗屁情境是指你和这个叛徒联手胁迫我？”

“阿马多是个有主见的人，我们没有联手，仅仅是目标一致而已，这一点你大可放心。至于胁迫？问问你自己，你真的想离开吗？你放弃不了见证这个的机会。你需要亲眼看见你控制的棋子落在你计划的位置。如果你不在这里，你就只能和你的疑虑困在一处，想象这个房间里会发生什么，我会对你的忠将做什么，他的犹豫不决会不会让你失望。即使已经做出了把他送给我的决定，你依然不信任他。”

帕丘重新在沙发上坐下，拍拍菲利克斯光裸的腿：“别让我反悔，我不喜欢做错误决定的感觉，想必你也是。从你让我跟阿马多‘聊聊’开始，你就替我们所有人做了决定，这都是你的野心、你的责任。好好想想吧。”

菲利克斯低下头，眼睛隐藏在那曲线优美的眉弓的阴影里，盘着腿坐在沙发上陷入了沉默。

阿马多更习惯于看见菲利克斯咄咄逼人的样子。这沉默一下把阿马多从情欲的污水里拉了出来，猜测着自己明天会不会死于一场可疑的坠机事故。或者被施工现场的吊车击中头部——所有人都知道他不喜欢戴安全帽。他宁愿以没有自我的形式活着，也不想因为一场愚蠢的情事或交易而死在菲利克斯手里。他一点也不害怕承认自己最爱生命，比爱其他任何人或事物都要深。

他走过去捡起自己的衬衫盖住菲利克斯的下半身，帮他把扔在地上的高级西装裤叠好放在沙发上，鞋子整整齐齐地摆在一处，最后开口说：“对不起老大，我早该……”

菲利克斯活动了一下肩膀，声音里丝毫没有原谅他的意思：“我感觉不到我的手了。”

阿马多急忙绕到沙发后面，想帮他解开。

帕丘突然换上一种粗野的嗓音，慢条斯理地模仿着菲利克斯的口音：“他说，‘我感觉不到我的手’，而不是‘过来帮我解开’。这两句话有很大的区别。”

菲利克斯从胸腔里发出一阵空洞的笑声：“让阿马多做决定如何。”

成为话题焦点的人正在检查菲利克斯冰冷泛紫的手，将自己的一双手扣在上面按揉，帮他恢复血液循环。直接解开难道不是更有帮助吗？刚才不是已经决定好了吗？阿马多问自己。唯一改变的因素是再次直视菲利克斯被皮带牢牢困束的双臂。

若不是因为这场荒唐的较量，菲利克斯绝不会允许自己落到这个地步。也就是说，如果错过——

阿马多深吸一口气，几乎感觉到胸腔的刺痛。他想起来那句年轻人常挂在嘴边的话“为爱去死”。真是荒谬之极。他不会为爱去死，不会为朋友去死，不会为心爱的飞机去死，他总会找到新的爱、新的朋友、新的飞机，最重要的是，他不会为欲望去死。他看得清欲望延展的范围。那些欲望的奴隶死时仍然面带不舍的样子令人发笑。同时他大致猜得出，贪婪有着房间一样的结构，有一扇只能打开一次的门。也许现在，他正站那个房间里，缓缓闭合的门正在宣判他的死刑……

他在沙发靠背上坐下，俯视着菲利克斯疑惑的脸。这么多年过去，他还是会为菲利克斯极具欺骗性的美丽叹息。

他听见自己说：“老大，给我十分钟——”

一串掌声打断了他，帕丘一边笑一边看了一眼表：“需要我帮忙计时吗，玛丽娜和埃尔南？*”

阿马多有些低估帕丘的话对他的影响力。听到这话，他就像发令枪响冲出去的赛狗一样迅速行动起来，捧住菲利克斯的脸，就那样上下颠倒着把他们的嘴唇压在一起，甚至差点从沙发背上翻过去。

他把菲利克斯的顺从当作自满的一种，两人的舌头缠绕在一起，这个吻比他们之前分享过的都要复杂难解。

菲利克斯贴着他的嘴唇威胁道：“这十分钟是你的。之后的所有时间我都说了算。还有，你的嘴尝起来一股鸡巴味儿。”

这算是原谅我了吗？阿马多不知道该笑不该笑。他手上有更要紧的事要做。跨过沙发背，跪在沙发上，拉住菲利克斯被捆住的手臂往边上一推，菲利克斯就侧躺在了沙发上，姿势看起来并不舒服。

他只有十分钟。这样想着，他在手心收集起唾液，直接把三根手指送进了菲利克斯依然柔软的洞里。他陶醉在那光滑有韧性的肌肉的挤压感中，完全忽视了身下传来的哽咽般的吸气声。他不断补充新的唾液，直到菲利克斯的两股之间变得湿滑，多余的唾液堆在时不时抽搐的红色入口反射着光。他自己的阴茎终于得以解放，草率地撸动两下之后，他用比以往都缺乏耐心的速度将整根阴茎推进了菲利克斯体内。菲利克斯应该多给他点时间，这样一来其实是自讨苦吃。他允许自己不负责任地动起腰部，扶住菲利克斯大开的右腿抵在自己胸前。按理说操过这么多次以后，他应该已经厌倦了菲利克斯的身体。可是现在菲利克斯无力地垂在沙发上的脖颈、束缚在背后的紧握的拳头、鼓面一般紧绷在肋骨上的皮肤、肉感和力量同时具备的腿在他的掌握下泛音般的颤抖，还有那真实地包容着他的一处伤痕般豁开、满盈着唾液的开口（是通向他的五脏六腑的没有谎言的通道），都在冲击着他的感官。每次顶撞，菲利克斯都像肺里的空气被抽干了一样短促地吐息着，紧咬的牙在开合的唇间若现，阖着的眼时不时睁开盯着自己两腿间的变化。

面对这样的景象，阿马多想：我可以接受射精后立刻死去的结局。空难和吊车也许没那么可怕。我一定是疯了。

有了帕丘的注目，阿马多感觉到了比平常更大的压力。这件事和证明自己的男子气概无关。他没忘记他有义务让帕丘满意。于是他压低上半身，把菲利克斯的右腿搭在肩上，两手撑在他的身侧，轻易到达了他体内更深的位置。身体深处被持续探索的痛楚终于使菲利克斯发出了破碎的喊声，他反射性地把脸埋进坐垫里，双手挣动着。

帕丘伸出手来轻抚菲利克斯汗湿的头发，观察他们的一双眼分明地发着亮。

阿马多欣赏着菲利克斯从耳朵蔓延到胸前的红色皮肤，视线再转移到随着他的插入而收缩的小腹和勃起的阴茎，一种慌乱的爱意从他心中升起。他摸索着菲利克斯的脸颊，想让他转过脸来和他接吻。就在这时，菲利克斯问帕丘：“时间到了没？”

帕丘迟疑一会儿，有些不舍地把目光从两具叠加的肉体收回到自己的手表上。

到了，他说。

“帮我解开。”菲利克斯对撑在他上方喘气的阿马多说。

“我还没结束呢！求你了，老大……三分钟就——”

“抱歉。我是个守规矩的人。”帕丘亲自为菲利克斯松了绑，“轮到他说了算，就是他说了算。”

重获自由的菲利克斯又回到了他的老样子。低头一边活动着手肘，一边皱着眉头从沙发上爬起来，似乎沉浸在自己的阴谋里。出乎二人意料的是，片刻之后，他径直爬到帕丘怀里，跨坐在他的大腿上。

帕丘愣了一下，抬头与菲利克斯对视，立刻从男人带有笑意的眼睛里读出致命的意味。感谢菲利克斯和阿马多的精彩演出，帕丘的阴茎一直在原地待命。菲利克斯的手抢先他一步，探进他的外裤里，隔着内裤抓住了他：“你更喜欢我骑你的膝盖？”

帕丘笑着骂了一句，赶紧顺着沙发往下滑了一点。下一秒他的阴茎就被菲利克斯从裤子里拽出来，头部陷进那道先前被阿马多开拓过的窄门。

在他见识了阿马多的尺寸之后，帕丘期待一个又松又滑的洞，但跪坐的姿势给他们相连的地方施加了双倍压力，两个人都在对方身上寻找着支点，像搏斗一样喘息起来。

菲利克斯按自己的步调坐到底，屁股结结实实压在帕丘的小腹上，他稍作休整后便开始不留情面地摆动腰部。他那一只手撑在沙发上、一手环着帕丘的脖子、双眼紧闭似乎陶醉在自己的权力幻想中的样子对阿马多来说有点像灵魂出窍的体验，他曾经很多次坐在帕丘的位置享受这一切，现在他只能跪在一边受苦，如果伸手去触碰，他会像幽灵一样直接穿过他们交缠的身体。

好在帕丘看起来也不好过。阿马多第一次见识他束手无策的样子。“他是这方面的行家，对吧？”他打算逗一逗帕丘。

菲利克斯马上伸出一根手指：“你他妈给我把嘴闭上，老老实实地看着。”

帕丘只能咬着嘴唇笑一笑，目光无法从菲利克斯的脸上和身上挪开。他们第一次见面，帕丘就注意到菲利克斯有张漂亮皮囊，但他的原则禁止他碰戴婚戒的人。加之他没有招惹野兽的习惯，专业精神才得以保持。可是当事情确实发生了，帕丘只感觉上帝待他不薄。他永远不会对菲利克斯亲口承认他有多喜欢这个，毕竟这是场争夺控制权的较量——没有人控制得了他。

帕丘的手抚上菲利克斯的腰部，愉悦地摸到衬衫下的一层薄汗，手继续下移，托住菲利克斯的臀部，那是遗留的唾液和汗水混合的地带；另一只手握住他的腰，一切就位后，帕丘突然发力向上顶去。

菲利克斯差点被顶得失去平衡，只能搂住帕丘的脖子，紧紧和他汗湿的身体贴在一起。帕丘继续一下一下主动往上干，菲利克斯也不再掩饰自己的快乐，手伸到他们腹部之间拉扯自己的阴茎。“我以为你喜欢咬我。”菲利克斯咬着帕丘的耳朵说。

“你可以礼貌地求我。”说着帕丘的手继续向下，指尖首先碰到了自己的阴茎，再轻轻回弯，按揉着他们潮湿相连的地方。菲利克斯的喘息立刻变了调：“操，操——你妈上次还礼貌地求我——”

肉体相撞的声音和菲利克斯的失控最终驱使阿马多从沙发另一侧跪着凑近他们：“我可以咬你，需要帮忙吗？”

“滚一边儿去。”菲利克斯看都不看他，故意缩紧臀部，差点让帕丘交待在这里。“这是你和这个死玻璃串通的后果。”

“老天，米格尔·安赫尔，现在你确实散发着嫉妒的恶臭。”帕丘勉强咬牙切齿地组织起一句反击。

“嫉妒？我高兴得很。我一直在想，啊……”菲利克斯因为帕丘阴茎的位置变动而长长地呻吟，“我在想把子弹送进你脑壳的感觉。”

帕丘不以为意：“你高兴就好。要是没有你那点可怜的算计，我们早就可以这样和平相处。”

菲利克斯睁开眼，掐住帕丘的脖子，手指成枪抵在他的额头上：“砰。你的头盖骨和大脑像蠕虫一样散落在后面的吧台上，空气中是血雾和美妙的气味。”说完他重重吻住帕丘，像是完成一句情话，“别担心，在你失去利用价值之前，我们还是生意伙伴。”

这就是菲利克斯，阿马多想。亲吻的时机像机械一样精准，是为了令人更加害怕。而他怀念那种心惊胆战地与菲利克斯在床上勾结的感觉。

帕丘察觉到阿马多的沮丧，捏住菲利克斯的下巴迫使他转头面向阿马多，无视菲利克斯的反抗继续操着他：“看看他，阿马多。他像不像一块钻石，暂时忘记了自己石头的身份？”目光移至阿马多手中的阴茎，他伸出手拨弄那通红的头部，“过来，让我回报你的服务。”

阿马多倒吸一口气，阴茎抽动了一下。他的手指还记得帕丘口腔的触感，而现在他不敢相信——

帕丘见他没有反应，就以一个别扭的角度侧着弯下腰，一下子把阿马多的阴茎含进去一半。

阿马多在心里立刻做出了判断：帕丘是他这辈子遇到的口活儿最好的人。

帕丘确实擅长这个，舌头在阿马多的阴茎下方顺着筋脉一路向根部滑去，没有收到牙齿的任何干扰，阿马多就发现自己插到了这个角度的极限位置。帕丘稍微伸直脖颈，这个极限位置就又深了一些，鼻子几乎碰到阿马多的小腹。阿马多下意识地用手抚摸帕丘的喉咙，摸到他喉结之上夸张的隆起，轻轻地揉捏，压力还能从喉咙外传到自己的阴茎上。这个动作引得帕丘接连吞咽两下，喉咙和口腔剧烈的动荡感激起耳鸣般的快感。这种越来越紧的刺激比其他任何性交手段都要来得恐怖，阿马多赶紧抽出来，以防早早游戏结束。一长串唾液离开帕丘的嘴唇落在沙发上，他那因为缺氧而泛红的眼眶和脸颊是此前难以预料的色情。没给帕丘多少换气的时间，阿马多就又急匆匆地返回了他的口腔深处，轻轻地摆动腰部试探着。帕丘的大拇指在他的胯骨上打转，提醒他可以继续。

菲利克斯啧声：“该死的哥伦比亚人……”

事情进一步失控了，在阿马多一次次挺进帕丘嘴里的同时，菲利克斯还在帕丘的阴茎上起起伏伏。这个姿势变得越来越困难，情急之下帕丘抱着菲利克斯在沙发上仰躺下来，让阿马多骑在他的脸上继续抽插。这样菲利克斯也能看得到帕丘时不时鼓胀的脖子和两腮，他咒骂一声，加快了为自己手淫的速度。过了一会儿，他发现帕丘因为窒息有点变软，不停从他体内滑出去，索性趴在帕丘身上，把两个人的阴茎握在一起，像个野蛮人一样直接往上吐了口唾沫，手上用上了帕丘先前折磨他的力道。

帕丘含着阿马多的阴茎发出一阵呜咽，喉管的振动使阿马多射了出来。出于对帕丘的恐惧和尊重，他还记得要抽出来，精液一路从帕丘的下巴滴到胸口，有的还成功地在他的肚脐和菲利克斯露在衬衫外的肩膀着陆。帕丘剧烈地喘息着，看着自己身上的一片狼藉，决定把场面搞得更加混乱，便抓住菲利克斯亲上去，半冷的精液黏糊糊地污染了两个人的胸腹和下巴。

如果不是尝到了阿马多的精液味儿，菲利克斯是绝不会喜欢当前被按在沙发上的局面，更不会感到全身的皮肤一阵阵发热。帕丘的手加入了他，一起有节奏地在他们的阴茎上滑动，彼此都感觉得到对方高潮将至。很快帕丘就射在了菲利克斯的肚皮上，其余的精液顺着他们的指缝往下流去，手心和阴茎交接的部位发出湿润的响声。帕丘的另一只手鬼鬼祟祟地伸到菲利克斯腿间，轻易将两根手指探进了他久久无法闭合的入口，以掌根为支点在内壁上按压。菲利克斯咬住帕丘的下唇，血液和精液味儿混在一起，帕丘则舔着他的上唇，手上操他的动作不停。等到菲利克斯的精液也全数加入了他们腹间的混乱，帕丘的手还在他的后洞不舍地一进一出。

就在菲利克斯和帕丘陷入面对面的沉默之前，一支点好的烟伸到他们眼前。二人同时伸手去拿，阿马多没时间思考，就把烟递给了帕丘。

菲利克斯爬起来不可思议地看着他，好像这是比被他按着操一顿还严重的背叛。

阿马多叼着自己的烟耸耸肩：“你不喜欢这个牌子。别生我的气了成不？”他看向翘着腿躺在沙发上满足地大口抽烟的帕丘：“那个，关于盖拉——”

菲利克斯疲惫地摆摆手：“别问了，白痴。我们走。都他妈五点多了。”他的头发一团糟，衬衫被汗水浸透了，前襟和肩膀内侧还有精液。鞋在刚才迷乱的性交中被踢到了沙发底下，裤子摆在旁边的沙发上，叠的方法根本不对——他的裤线一定被毁了。

帕丘从吧台后面找到纸递给他，两人并排坐着清理自己。过了一会儿，阿马多在帕丘的另一侧坐下，等着菲利克斯穿鞋，端着酒的手还在微微发抖。气氛骤然回到最早的紧张状态，或许更甚，帕丘在自己面前的烟雾里微笑着，阿马多和菲利克斯像敌人一样坐在他的两侧。

“盖拉不会影响你们的地位。这点我可以保证。”

“ **我** 的地位不需要你保证。七十吨货运到后，你们最好拿得出二点一亿。”菲利克斯纠正他。“现实是几个月后，你们的地位就要靠我保证了。”

菲利克斯和阿马多沉默地一前一后离开房间，帕丘的同伙还在酒吧，走廊里空空荡荡。阿马多想把这一切都怪在帕丘身上，他心里也确实这样想——他觉得帕丘对他展露的好感侵蚀了他的“自我”。无论屋内发生过什么，他才是那个事后需要跟菲利克斯一起离开的人，而菲利克斯喜欢他身边的人像卫星一样沿着轨道绕着他打转，而不是脱轨向他直直撞过去。阿马多提醒自己要记得带安全帽，要想办法帮菲利克斯运那七十吨货，要消除杂念，要在菲利克斯想被爱的时候爱他，要在其余时间像砂砾一样活着。

领航人突然从走廊拐角处冒出来。菲利克斯跟他撞个正着。眼前的人大拇指别在牛仔裤兜上，爬行类一般的脸上表现的苍白情绪与他的真实意图永远不搭调。菲利克斯被他用嘴喘息的方式恶心得退后了一步，难道他一直在门外等着？

领航人清了清嗓子但并不说话，只是笑着盯着菲利克斯看。

就在菲利克斯打算绕开他去叫电梯的时候，他突然开口说：“你的老虎还好吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> *玛丽娜和埃尔南是说Malintzin和Hernan Cortes。  
> 老板就是喜欢口吐芬芳  
> 给了Pacho一个ATM，由衷抱歉


End file.
